THAT CRAZY CLOWN
by IMaSHIPPERwhatAREyou
Summary: First fanfic! yay well is mostly smut now but will turn into more later
1. Chapter 1

Karkat sat holding his ears  
silently crying as red tears stained his pale gray face. Gamzee was coming for  
him the honks faded in the background and got louder every second.  
"HONK…honk….HONK" this is not good not good at all. The door slammed open  
making karkat jump and push up to the wall as far as he could. "What's going on  
motherfucker why you are all up a crying?"  
Karkat P.V  
"G-gamzee? W-why were you  
making those honks like that you douche I thought you had gone a fucking  
murdering spree again!?" I say angry but relived. "I'm sorry karbro I was just  
trying to get your attention but you were so busy being such a great  
motherfuckin leader you didn't want to talk" Gamzee said with a face of guilt.  
Now I feel bad for yelling he doesn't want to hurt is just a  
harmless clown who sometimes isn't so harmless. Okay that sounds so cheesy but  
I like it! I walk up to him and hug him. I sigh I love this stupid motherfucker  
as he would say.  
He so tall and I'm so short that I can't kiss  
him if I want he has to kiss me. He laughs a little as I get on my tippy toes ((lol so kawaii word to say XD)) and try to kiss  
him but fail. He just leans over and kisses me. Whoa! He stuck his lounge in my  
mouth now were French kissing. This feels so weird but I continue with him.  
"G-gam…" I say in between breaths as we get closer and he puts my legs around  
his waist. He pushes us to wall. He has one hand on my ass and the other on my  
face. "I f-feel weird ga-gam" He just backs away some and smiles. "You never  
filled a bucket karbro? You don't know how it motherfuckin works?" He asks with  
a smug grin on his face. My face goes red…..candy  
red. "I've never filled a bucket and I know some of it fuck-ass" He laughs. "What's  
so funny douche?" I'm so confused. "I'll be fucking someone soon." My blush  
returns. He pulls my shirt off. Taking  
my nipples in his fingers pinching them and pulling them .He puts one in  
his mouth still pitching and messing with the other he softly bites and sucks.  
Soon he starts moving faster. Sucking leaving red bruises and red skin. He  
manages to get his shirt off working to get his pants off. After he does that he's  
in some purple boxers .he pulls my pants off in one pull. What's that wet spot  
on my red candy corn boxers? What's moving in them? Its red.


	2. SMUT! pervy sollux?

"Gamzee what the fuck Is that? Why in the flying fuck is my bulge moving?" He laughs again pulling my boxers down making me blush red. "Aww karbro its so motherfuckin cute." Gamzee starts to put his hand near it. My Bulge moves and moves around in his felt so good I squeaked. "You are so cute motherfucker That noise made me wanna fuck you right now and break you" I don't know what to think about what he just said. He lowers me to the ground. After doing so he removes his boxers. "OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GOG GAMZEE HOW THE FUCK IS THAT GOING TO WORK?!" Now Im scared his bulge is so big its not even funny. I guess that's just because mine is so small though. My legs are put on his is he doing now? "G-gam!" I moan hes putting his fingers in my nook. After a while he takes them out and I whine from the lost of positions his Bulge at my nook. "Ready karbro?" I nod silently and kisses me and thrusts in to me .It hurts so eyes fill with red tears. Gam wipes them away. "Just tell me when motherfucker. Ill make you feel so much more better." Its better now. I nod. "r-ready…."

Gamzee pull back thrusting into hurts but pleasure is takeing over slowly. He starts at a slow pace. I moan quite loud but who the fuck care not me of course. Suddenly he hits something in me that makes me scream his name. "GAMZEE!" He in the motherfuck is up with the smirking today. "beg for more motherfucker." Im not sure I want to be called motherfucker right now. "do t-that again gam please." He starts thrusting again hitting that spot everytime. I feel so full and so he takes his bulge out. I whine from the lost. He gets under me."ride me karkat" He said my name and it made me blush bad. I bet my face was red then but you could cook something on it now.

NARRATOR P.V

Karkat is breathing heavy shaking slightly. He puts his hands on gamzee's hips and slides down on gamzee's large purple bulge. "move karkitty" That made the already blushing karkitty to blush more if that was possible. Karkitty lifts up and down starting a fast pace. Gam grabs his bulge and helps karkitty with the thrusting. "g-gamzee im starting to feel !" They continue to do this for a while till karkitty screams so loud everyone on alternia probably heard. Panting karkitty wasn't finished at all pasted out after so gam just started to jack off moaning and groaning karkitty's name. After doing so he put his boxers on and put karkitty's sweater over his junk picking him up walking in to the room where everybody stared. The first to say something was sollux. "Next time call me so I can join my Bitche'th" Gam just honks at karkitty in the horn pile and cuddles next to him falling asleep with him.


	3. KARKAT IN A SKIRT!

The next day karkat woke up to pain is his legs and lower areas. Gam seemed to had left the horn pile just a while ago. Karkat failed to stand only to fall back down.

KARKAT PV

I am fucking hurting so bad right now. Where is that stupid ass clown. He better not have left me on the fucking horn pile after fucking me last night. Now that would be a gog damn shame. Why am I still naked too? I guess the fucker was too busy to cover me up on the bottom. I feel like I was drinking last and now having the worst fucking hangover ever. Im covered in purple and red… My face is mostly red from remembering what happened last night. "Hey karbro I brought you some motherfucking clothes." I look up staring at him. "Come on motherfucker stand up so I can dress you" I just look away nervously. "karbro? Whats wrong?" "icantgetupmylegshurt…" I mumbled not wanting him to here. "I cant here you karbro speak up." Hes smiling I just know it. "I SAID I CANT GET UP!" He chuckles. "Why not karbro" "You know damn well why." "but I don't motherfucking know why" I turn around slowly and blush. "You broke me!" He laughs or honks whatever! "I motherfuckin did?" I was angry so angry right now "YES YOU DID! YOU BROKE ME AND NOW I CANT WALK AND IM IN PAIN YOU CRAZY CLOWN!" My face was red from yelling now. "aww im sorry little motherfucker lets get you motherfuckin dressed so I can take you to get some motherfuckin food"

GAMZEE PV

I lean over and pick up karbro. "hold on karbro" He stays quiet and does as I say. It doesn't take much to pick him up. I put him in a bright red skirt and his big sweater. He doesn't like it obviously but karbro can deal with it. I picked him up bridal style and took him into the open room. Everyone looked at up as we walked in again. "Hi motherfuckers" Karkat hid his face in my shirt with his arms crossed. "K-kar how could you ?" Eridan cried . "Nith'e one gz and kk I love the skirt" I sit karbro next to solbro. I sit next to him and dave. Kar was being quiet. Not talking. "You okay kar?" Eridan leans over the table. "Im fine asshat" Karbro was blushing red. "AW-E-E karkat you look so cute" The little heir smiled and giggled. Karbro sunk in his seat still blushing. "I think you smell delicious karkitty" "I think skirts suit you vantas" "you look quite beautiful"


End file.
